The present invention generally relates to lighting devices and, more particularly relates to a portable handheld light, such as a pen light having a thin elongated housing and electrical interconnect circuitry.
Small, slim handheld flashlights, commonly referring to “pen lights” are generally known in the handheld lighting device industry and are popular with industrial professionals, sportsmen and others. Pen lights are of relatively small diameter and allow users the ability to place the light in a pocket and insert the light into narrow spaces which would otherwise be impractical for larger diameter light devices.
There exist many durable conventional lighting devices, including pen lights, such as the Stylus® lights manufactured by Streamlight Incorporated, that are machined or extruded or drawn from aluminum which offers strength with a relatively thin housing wall. Other conventional lighting devices, including pen lights, are made of a molded polymeric material, such as thermoplastic. Conventional plastic flashlights generally require a relatively thick wall housing in order to achieve sufficient strength and typically requires additional components to provide a conductive circuit path between the battery terminals and the light source. While a number of plastic lighting devices exist which include electrical interconnects, many conductive interconnects are subject to failure due to corrosion, impact damage, and tolerance problems which may cause an intermittent connection and unreliable operation.
It is therefore desirable to provide for a light device that offers thin walls, lightweight and enhanced strength. It is further desirable to provide for such a light device that offers enhanced electrical interconnection.